All We Have Is Time
by tidus1
Summary: Bosco gets into trouble will it be too late before Faith and the others can help him or will he end up dead..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for who I made up  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Please read and review  
Summary: Bosco gets into serious trouble and will it be too late before someone can help him  
Author's Notes: Ok this is my first ever fan fic! I have some ideas but I'm just not good at writing them down like the rest of you guys, but please give me a chance. Also I'd like to thank Thumper my one shining star for convincing me to post this if you haven't talked to her, DO IT NOW! Also if this in anyway represents your story, I am sorry L   
  
  
August 16th   
"Davis!"   
Bosco turned to see Davis slumped on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around him. Sully and Faith were already huddled over him.   
"Bosco stay here until we get some back up." Sully ordered. Faith and Sully began trying to find Davis' wound. Bosco slowly began edging away towards the shooter.   
"Davis! Davis!"  
  
  
July 9th 2002, 3AM  
Bosco reached his apartment and felt a wave of relief wash over him, he could finally get some sleep.   
"Let go of me!"   
Bosco heard his neighbour screaming uncontrollably. Slowly he reached for his gun and edged towards the door. There was a loud bang followed by a gunshot. Without thinking twice Bosco kicked the door open and entered the apartment.  
"Alyce? Are you ok? Alyce?" Bosco's said trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.  
"No! No get out! Please! It's a trap…"   
Alyce tried to move towards Bosco but one of the men was holding her down. She knew something bad was going to happen. A glass fell to the ground and with it fell Bosco. The attacker took him down.   
"Bosco! Watch out!!" Alyce screamed struggling to break free. Pain was ripping through her arms. Bosco felt a strong arm around his neck and tried to pull away. Everything was being to go black, nothing made sense. The last thing Bosco heard was Alyce's screams.   
  
July 9th 2002, 2:45PM  
The sound of someone shouting woke Bosco from his sleep. For some unknown reason his head was throbbing and everything that occurred last night was a blur. Bosco noticed deep cuts on his arms and didn't know how they got there. His right arm was hurting badly and he couldn't apply any pressure to it. It's nearly 3…what am I still doing here? Bosco quickly drank his water, grabbed his work stuff and headed out the door. It wouldn't be long before the powder began to hit him.   
  
July 9th 2002, 3PM  
Yokas, Sully and Davis were all waiting for Bosco to arrive so that they could remind him of the time. Davis was the first to notice him, "Oh wait here he comes."   
Bosco entered the room hot, flustered and shivering. Everything he saw was in different colours. Nothing seemed right. Most things looked blurry and he couldn't see straight.   
"Are you ok Boz? You don't look so hot."  
"It's just…. uh…and …cold…you…know….and…"  
"It's the middle of summer how can you be cold? Are you sick?"   
Bosco ignored the comments and continued trying to get changed with difficulty. Everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours was hazy. Bosco knew he was in some kind of trouble but he just didn't know how he knew or what kind of trouble it was. Bosco was hit with a violent flashback…  
***"Wakey, wakey Boscorelli"   
Bosco woke in a strange room and saw Alyce's body crumpled on the ground next to him.   
"How are you feeling? Little dizzy? Everything spinning?"  
Bosco couldn't speak, his mouth was so dry. He tried to open his mouth but his lips were stuck together.   
"Are you going to answer me?"  
Alyce slowly sat up and grabbed Bosco's hand, hoping to gain some comfort. Bosco squeezed her hand reassuringly. Scott, one of the attackers pulled Bosco up and threw him against the wall. Bosco felt pain surge through his arm.   
"Get your ugly mits of her!" Scott yelled as he kicked Bosco in the stomach.   
"Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong."  
The room fell silent. Scoot immediately left Bosco's side and yanked Alyce up by the hair. Bosco tried to stop him but Mark kicked him back down. Alyce's beautiful hazel eyes looked into Bosco's, and they were full of fear.   
"Put her down!" Bosco yelled trying to stand up but the pain held him down. He knew his arm was seriously hurt. Scott threw Alyce outside and she hit the wall with a sickening thud. Mark held Bosco's mouth open and shoved a tablet down his throat.   
"Leave her alone!"***  
"Leave her alone!" Bosco yelled as he fell to the ground holding his arm.   
"Boz I think you should go home." Faith said kneeling beside her partner. She was a little scared seeing him like this, it was like he was hallucinating. The locker room door opened with a bang,  
"Roll call."   
"But…Bosco…"   
"All of you. NOW!"  
Bosco slowly got up trying to ignore the spinning and pain. What happened to me? Faith, Sully and Ty left the room sharing a concerned look. Something was wrong with Bosco.  
  
  
July 9th 2002, 7:40PM  
Faith was deeply concerned about Bosco, he hadn't been himself all day. He'd barely spoken a word and he'd been acting paranoid and that wasn't his character. She knew something was really wrong.   
"Are you sure don't want to stop by the hospital?"   
Faith waited a few moments for a reply before looking over at her partner to see he was asleep. Just let me in Bosco, you can trust me. Faith continued driving and she'd have to wake him if they got a call.  
Bosco opened his eyes to see that everything was moving fast, he realised he was in a car. Something's were beginning to appear normal again, but his vision wasn't fully restored.   
"My arm."  
Faith heard Bosco mutter something.  
"What?"  
"My arm it hurts real bad."  
"I'll take you to Mercy."  
Faith looked over at Bosco's arm and noticed it was bruised badly and wondered why he hadn't mentioned it earlier and what had happened to it.   
Bosco continued staring out the window, watching the people on the street. As they turned down an alleyway Bosco saw a man who looked familiar.   
***"We'll be seeing you soon" Scott laughed. ***  
"That's him! That's Scott he has her!"  
Bosco struggled to sit up in the chair.   
"Bosco what are you talking about? Who's Scott?"  
Faith screamed as Bosco opened the door and jumped out of the car.  
"Bosco!!!"  
The car squealed as Faith slammed down the brakes. She could see Bosco struggling with the man in the rear vision mirror. The shining of silver metal reflected in the dim light, he had a gun.  
"55-David to central we need back up at this location."  
Faith hurried off after Bosco. Please be ok.   
In the distance she heard gunshots.  
"BOSCO!" 


	2. Chapte 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for who I made up  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Please read and review  
Summary: Bosco gets into serious trouble and will it be too late before someone can help him  
Author's Notes: Ok this is my first ever fan fic! I have some ideas but I'm just not good at writing them down like the rest of you guys, but please give me a chance. Also I'd like to thank Thumper my one shining star for convincing me to post this if you haven't talked to her, DO IT NOW! Also if this in anyway represents your story, I am sorry L  
  
  
July 9th 2002, 7:50PM  
Scott knew that Bosco would fall for the easy set up. It would only be a matter of time before the plan was in full swing. Bosco still couldn't see clearly but by the sounds of Scott's footsteps he knew to go up the stairs.   
The apartment complex was completely deserted. Scott had disappeared. Bosco was about to return outside when he heard the screams of a woman followed by two gunshots. Bosco made his way towards the screams. Trying to ignore the pain in his head he continued walking towards the end of the corridor.   
  
"BOSCO!"  
Faith felt sick, what if he's dead..  
" 55-David to central shots have been fired, where's my backup?"  
Please be ok Bosco, please be ok  
Faith couldn't stand around waiting any longer, she had to find her partner. She ran into the building without thinking twice.  
  
Bosco slowly entered the room. He was shocked to see there was nobody in there, maybe I imagined the whole thing. Anger and frustration clouded his thoughts. Someone somewhere was in danger and there was nothing he could do to help them. Just as he was about to exit the room he felt a hand grab the back of his shoulder, tightly.   
"Well, well if it isn't Bosco. Told ya' we'd be seeing ya soon."  
"Where's Alyce?"  
"Oh she's around."  
"Is she ok?"  
"Better than you."  
Scott threw Bosco on the ground. A rush of pain ripped through his body. Scott laughed to himself. So predictable. Scott opened the closet door to reveal Alyce tied to a chair. Alyce's beautiful face was stained with tears.   
"Bosco! Are you ok?"  
Bosco sat up to see Alyce staring at him fearfully. Who knows what kind if hell she's been through the last 24 hours. Small cuts scarred her perfect face and her arm was badly. If she dies, it will be all my fault. Scott slammed the closet doors shut.   
"Oh your poor girlfriend is trapped, what you gonna do about it?"  
***"Leave her out of this!"  
"You bought her into it Bosco****  
"Leave her out of this. She hasn't got what you want."  
Scott ignored Bosco's reply and pulled him off the ground.   
"Bosco where are you?" Faith's voice boomed through the radio. Scott ripped it off and smashed it on the ground. Bosco tried to fight against Scott's grip but it was too much of struggle. Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Bosco felt a sharp prick in his neck. Everything was spinning, fatigue took over his mind and body. He could no longer stay awake. Scott smiled as Bosco's body slumped to the floor. Alyce heard the closet doors once again being opened. She saw Bosco lying on the ground, not moving.  
"Bosco! Bosco!….what did you do to him?"  
Scott just smiled at Alyce and plunged another syringe into her neck. She fell asleep quickly and Scott picked her up. Scott looked at his watch still smiling.   
"All we have is time." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for who I made up  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Please read and review  
Summary: Bosco gets into serious trouble and will it be too late before someone can help him. You know a bit of this and that.   
Author's Notes: Ok this is my first ever fan fic! I have some ideas but I'm just not good at writing them down like the rest of you guys, but please give me a chance. Also I'd like to thank Thumper my one shining star for convincing me to post this if you haven't talked to her, DO IT NOW! Also if this in anyway represents your story, I am sorry L  
  
July 9th 2002, 8:15PM  
  
Faith walked down the empty corridor, scared out of her mind. Still no sign of Bosco and to make things worse he didn't answer her before. Things kept on getting worse.   
"Faith."  
Fiath turned around to see Sully and Davis staring at her. They walked over to her, both with the same worried look on their faces. Davis voiced their worry.  
"Where's Bosco?"  
"I'm not sure…he ran off before I had a chance to stop him."   
Faith tried to hold back her tears. Somehow she couldn't stop blaming herself.   
"We'll find him" Sully said touching his friends shoulder. He knew that all three of them were scared for their friend.   
Scott rounded the corner to see 3 police officers talking quietly. It was an unexpected complication, but one that could easily be fixed. He pulled Alyce's hair over her face and hurried towards the officers.   
"Excuse me officers!"  
The 3 turned to face a man carrying a young girl, about 16. Scott reached the and tried to hide his glee.  
"Is she ok?"  
"I don't know… I have to get her to the hospital."  
Scott could see Bosco's partner trying to get a good look at Alyce's face. Sully and Ty ignored the girl and concentrated on the man. Something about him didn't seem right.   
"Can we help you with anything?"  
"Would you by any chance be looking for another police officer?"  
Scott noticed the woman look at him, her eyes full of hope. The other two officers smiled slightly.  
"Yes…have you seen him?"  
"He chased some hoon up the stairs."  
Scott couldn't help but smile, I'm such a great liar.   
"Thank you so much."  
Faith and Ty began making there way up the stairs.   
"I hope you're girlfriend will be alright sir." Sully said before following the others upstairs. Scott laughed as he made his exit. Could this get any easier? Scott threw Alyce into the boot and waited in his car. Time for the second phase.  
  
July 9th 2002, 8:30PM  
Bosco woke up in a dark unfamiliar room. Where am I? Suddenly he remembered what had happened. He slowly crawled over to the closet hoping Alyce was still in there. As he opened the doors his body was overrun with hope but once the doors were open fear overtook. Alyce wasn't safe and he knew he had to help her. Once again he tried to stand up this time he did it successfully. Bosco noticed that his vision was even worse than before. Whatever Scott had given him had worked fast and distorted his senses. Bosco fumbled his way out the door and tried to work out where he was. Somewhere close by he heard the sound of footsteps coming up stairs, he walked towards them. Mark hid in the shadows with his finger on the trigger. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for who I made up  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Please read and review  
Summary: Bosco gets into serious trouble and will it be too late before someone can help him. You know a bit of this and that.   
Author's Notes: Ok this is my first ever fan fic! I have some ideas but I'm just not good at writing them down like the rest of you guys, but please give me a chance. Also I'd like to thank Thumper my one shining star for convincing me to post this if you haven't talked to her, DO IT NOW! Also if this in anyway represents your story, I am sorry L  
  
  
August 16 2002  
"Ty can you hear me?" Alex held his hand tightly waiting for a reply. Ty moaned a response. Everyone smiled with relief.   
"Think you can handle it from here?"  
Kim and Alex both smiled and nodded. Sully felt relief that Ty was going to be ok. That was one less worry.   
"Ready to go Boz?"  
Sully and Faith both turned to find that Bosco had gone.   
  
July 9th 2002, 8:45PM  
Bosco knew the stairs were getting closer by the decreasing number of doors. A little tingle inside told him not to continue but he had for the sake of Alyce. Darkness filled the building as the power went out. Bosco could feel his heart beating faster. He tried to ignore the pain in his arm and continued on his way to the stairwell. Having no light made matters worse for all, except Mark.  
  
July 9th 2002, 8:52PM  
Faith, Sully and Ty had searched almost the whole building without getting any results. Each one of them was worried for different reasons. This wasn't the first time Bosco had played hero but he usually answers when they radio him but this time they were getting no reply. Sully could tell by the look in Faith's eyes that she wasn't going to stop until Bosco was found. The dim light from a flashlight landed on something on the ground. Ty picked up smashed radio and held it out for the others to observe. Something's terribly wrong…no wonder he wouldn't answer. Faith could feel her thraot choke up with fear. Sully scratched his head in frustration.  
"Where is he? Are you sure he came in here Faith?"  
Faith could feel herself getting angry.  
"It's the only place he could've gone!"  
Davies went back over to the stairs, he knew there was a chance Bosco was down there. In the background he could hear his friends arguing but he could hear another voice. Davies motioned for the other two to come over. They stood up the top of the stairs waiting for something to happen.  
"Davis?"  
Davis shrugged his shoulders but he was certain he'd heard voices. None of them spoke. The silence and darkness made the building eerie.  
"Mark!"   
Faith felt her heart jump with excitement and fear. That's Bosco's voice for sure, none of them could doubt it. They all turned their flashlights off and prepared to descend down the stairs. Faith, Sully and Davis slowly walked down the stairs hoping to catch the madman off guard.   
"You're looking a lot worse than last night Bosco."  
"Where's…. fff…Alyce"  
"Oh she's alright Bosco but she had quiet a shock last night after what happened, you know what I mean?"  
Mark grabbed Bosco's sore arm and he cried out in pain.  
"What are they talking about?" Davis whispered.  
Faith dropped her flashlight when she heard Bosco cry out in pain, she tried to run but Sully held onto her.   
"What are you doing?" Faith whispered angrily.  
"Bosco wouldn't want you to get yourself killed."   
Bosco's pain increased. He tried to move away but found that it was still hard to move. Mark laughed in Bosco's face.  
"You…where..did…Alyce? You…. have…her"  
Mark let go of Bosco's arm and backed away. He had to prepare for a quick get away.   
Mark felt his cell phone vibrating on his leg, the signal to leave. He pointed the gun ahead, where Bosco was.   
"You'll both be ok if one of you tells us where it is."  
"What?"  
"Where is it!" Mark could feel rage boiling inside of him. Scott and Mark knew that either Bosco or Alyce knew where it was but both of them were denying it.   
"I'll …tell….I'll never….tell"   
Mark gritted his teeth in frustration. It would only be a matter of time before one of them told. He pulled the trigger 4 times to be sure that Bosco was hit at least once. The sound of Bosco's body hitting the ground assured Mark that it was safe to leave.   
  
  
"Do you know what they're talking about?"  
"No…"  
Faith was ready to start running down the start but knew it was safer for all if they walked. Davis knew Bosco would be ok, he could take care of himself.   
"I'll….tell….I'll never….tell"   
The sounds of gunshots pierced the air, echoing through the empty building. For a moment they couldn't move but almost instantaneously they began running down the stairs, with only one flashlight. They reached the floor where the gunshots came from.   
"Bosco! Boz! Are you ok?"   
They waited anxiously for a reply but all they heard was silence. They knew he'd been shot.  
"Davis go outside and get Doc and the others."  
"But.."  
"NOW!"  
Davis ran through the dark towards the entrance, sick with worry.   
Sully shone his torch all throughout the hallway but still couldn't find anything. Faith kept calling out to Bosco hoping for a reply but knew she was kidding herself. The stairs.   
"Try the stairs!" Faith yelled as she ran towards them.   
Sully stood beside her, both their mouths open with horror. The rear wall was covered in blood, Bosco had to be down there somewhere. Faith felt sick seeing her partner's blood on the wall. Sully shone his torch further down the stairs. Faith screamed and ran towards they bloody body. Sully dropped the torch and ran back up the stairs. Faith knelt besides her partner's body.   
"Bosco, are you ok? Please be ok. You can't die."   
She could feel his blood running onto her arms and legs. Faith tried to control her emotions. Don't die Boz, I need you, please… You're blood still feels so warm…you still feel warm…  
Faith placed her fingers on his neck expecting to feel a pulse…nothing. Next she tried his wrist but once again there was nothing.   
"Sully!!! We need help!! There's no pulse!!! Hurry!!!"  
Sully stared down the hallway hoping to see Davis retuning with help but so far there'd been nothing.   
"Please! Help US!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for who I made up  
Spoilers: None  
Feedback: Please read and review  
Summary: Bosco gets into serious trouble and will it be too late before someone can help him. You know a bit of this and that.   
Author's Notes: Ok this is my first ever fan fic! I have some ideas but I'm just not good at writing them down like the rest of you guys, but please give me a chance. Also I'd like to thank Thumper my one shining star for convincing me to post this if you haven't talked to her, DO IT NOW! Also if this in anyway represents your story, I am sorry L  
  
Kim followed Davis down the hallway until they reached Sully. Just by looking at his face once she knew that something was terribly wrong. Davis hadn't said anything to them except that they need help right away. They didn't know if was a perp or one of their own, but at that moment when she saw Sully's face she knew. She knew it was Bosco. The wall was stained red from the blood. Down below Kim could see Faith crouched over a body, her stomach dropped. Faith turned around to face the medics.   
"There's no pulse…."   
Immediately the medics went to work. Faith slowly walked back up the stairs unable to control the tears. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Faith looked down at her hands to see that they were covered in his blood. My hands are dirty. With his blood. My never be clean, it feels so sticky, I'll never get it off. My hands will be dirty forever.   
"Faith" Davis said as he pulled her into a hug. Faith noticed the same emptiness in his eyes.   
"Is he alright?"  
"They're not saying much right now, but he'll make it, I know he will"  
"This is all my fault."  
Davis was taken aback.   
"This is not your fault."  
"If I'd stopped him from getting out of the car he wouldn't be lying there now!"  
"He didn't have his vest on."  
"What? I saw him put it on this morning."  
"That's what I thought too…"  
"No. I know he put it on…something must of happened before we got down here."  
"Maybe you're right…"  
Down below there was a lot of noise, something was happening. Faith felt excited and nervous at the same time. It was either goo dor bad news. Faith watched on as Bosco was carried to an ambulance, he was going to be ok, for now.  
Bosco gradually opened his eyes. People he didn't know surrounded him. The sound of sirens rang in his ears. He could feel blood coming out of his chest and noticed that he had an oxygen mask on. What happened to me? Where am I? Who are these people? Bosco felt his chest tighten, it was hard to breathe. A jolt of pain hit his body; he could feel that he'd been shot. There was nothing but intense pain. I have to get out of here. Bosco tried to sit up but people held him back down.   
"Bosco you have to lie down."  
Bosco knew he recognised the voice but just couldn't remember who it belonged to.   
"Alyce?"  
"Who's Alyce?"  
"I have to help her."  
"Bosco relax."  
Kim and Alex continued to monitor his condition. They knew they had to get him to a hospital fast.   
"NO!"   
The machines started beeping rapidly.   
"He's flat lining" 


End file.
